ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Apocalypse Nigh
Is this quest repeatable? You can't select another earring, if that's what you mean. Once you're flagged for the BCNM though, you can re-enter to help other people. --Ichthyos 22:20, 22 July 2006 (EDT) Just an update on this older comment: They have made the quest repeatable, information can be found in the article. --Ariannas 08:39, 8 September 2007 (CDT) This line: "He casts various debuff spells: Silencega, Slowga (overwrites Haste), Graviga, Dispelga" is incorrect. Only 'Dispelga' is an actual debuff. The others are AoE enfeebs. --Ashrien 01:27, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Invalid terminology. According to standard gaming lingo, especially that on the Debuffs page, "The term debuff is used to describe a spell or ability that is detrimental to the player or mob in some way, thus, "debuffing" them.". All those spells can fit that description. --Taeria Saethori 03:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Snipped from the 'Buffs' page; :Buff is a term used to describe a spell or ability that enhances a player in some way, thus, "buffing" them up. For instance, the spell Protect enhances a player's defense. So point-in-fact, both pages are wrong. Debuff is to remove a buff, or effect that has 'enhanced' the character/mob. Something being detrimental to a character or monster, bring it's stats lower than base, would be considered an enfeeb. Otherwise, what's the point in having an Enfeeb page, shouldn't it just be 'debuff'? In which case, we should take this to SE and have them rename all things enfeeble. --Ashrien 00:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I am very curious as to where you have come across this misconception. Because you do not accept FFXIclopedia's definitions of these well-known terms, then I will point you to Wikipedia entries here and here. --Taeria Saethori 06:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :After further perusal, I cannot find any source that defines a debuff as "a removal of a buff". Virtually every source I can find equates the origin of the term as "the opposite or antithesis of a buff". --Taeria Saethori 06:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I'm having a hell of a time googling anything on this simply because I'm unaware of the name of doing so, but placing 'de' before a word means to undo or remove the following word. Deboard, for example, being the most common but there are a vast number of examples on the English language. This is my primary reason for arguing that the term 'Debuff' is incorrect.. It does not follow traditional English terminology. Some more examples follow. :Activate - Deactivate Briefing - Debriefing Carbonize - Decarbonize Classify - Declassify. experience points lost Because this is considered a quest, Experience Points '''ARE' lost in this BC (similar to Divine Might)'' I think this statement should stay (or something similar). The page, literally, has "mission" written all over it. And there is the fact that it advances you to the next mission in the mission log. --Beaux 06:44, 8 September 2007 (CDT) BC There is no Exit once inside, however teleport and Escape work. --Lito 01:50, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Buffs do NOT wear upon entry. (--Cavilie 03:57, 10 March 2008 (UTC)) :Nor does TP. Story questions The CS with Aldo seems to suggest there is a connection to the Nightmare Dynamis storyline. Has anyone who has completed this and Dynamis - Tavnazia gone back and checked if there is anything new? --Toksyuryel 04:41, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :I have, and I didn't get anything, it does seem a little cryptic though. -- 12:34, 24 September 2008 (UTC)